What? Fai? Cinderella? WTH?
by lonely white cloud
Summary: Now for the another things. What did the Tsubasa's group come to Cinderella's world? And the one who fitted the slipper was...Fai?


_**Author: me (of course)**_

_**Summary: Now for the another things. What did the Tsubasa's group come to Cinderella's world? And the one who fitted the slipper was...Fai?**_

_**Disclaimer: Nah, I'm too young to own them**_

_**Pairings: KuroFai and maybe more**_

_**Rating: T for swearing, kissing …**_

_**Warnings: Yaoi (don't like, don't read), very OOC, a litter different from the fairy tale you heard**_

_**Category: Humor, Romance**_

_A/N: cause there are many vers of Cinderella, my story will base on the Cinderella ver on Disney ^^_

_**Chapter 1**_

_The sound of the clock echoed throughout the castle, one by one_

_Bing boong…bing boong…binh boong_

_Suddenly, in the middle of a dance, she heard the clock strike. "It's midnight" She exclaimed. Frightened, she rushed to the door and ran down the stairs. In her haste, she dropped one of her glass slippers on the steps of the palace. The Prince followed her, called out her name. But she was gone. Under the stars, he pockets the slipper and vows to find and marry the girl to whom it belonged._

* * *

After the ball, the people talked with each other about the beauty of that person. Meanwhile, the blonde girls all over the country were excited when they heard the news. The prince said whoever's foot fit the slipper she left would be his princess but she must have blond hair. So far, nobody seemed to be the right one. The Grand Duke sighed. He had been searching for days! He had already pointed out sensibly to the King that the slipper may fit any number of blonds' feet, but the King simply pointed out that that was the Prince's problem. He cursed as he sipped a cup of coffee. He decided to go to the home of Lady Tremaine. Oh yes, she was the creepy one with two spoiled daughters. The castle would be hell if one of them married the Prince. Maybe he wouldn't go to their house, it would be a waste the time anyway because they didn't have blond hair. Somehow, when he passed a small street, he saw three people who clearly were not the local with the clothes they were wearing.

"Get off me, mage!" The black-haired man growled.

"You know you love me Kuro-chi~" He teased, which made the teen behind him blushed slightly. At the same time, the rabbit appeared from his coat then laughed "Yup yup, Kuro-daddy likes Fai-mommy~"

"My name is Kurogane and no I don't'!" The other shouted "And you, idiot. If you don't get off me, I swear I'll kill you" He growled again.

The one who was hugging him giggled then slowly obey.

"Kuro-chi is so cute but he's so cold toward me~" He sighed dramatically

"I'm not cute you f***ing moron!" The other yelled then chased after him. The Grand Duke frowned at such a vulgar language. Who was that black hair man? However, when the blond ran, he bumped into the Grand Duke and made the slipper fall out. Fortunately, he grabbed it before it fell onto the ground.

After that relief, the Grand Duke shouted at the man "Do you know how much trouble you would be in if it broke?" Well, just say we don't need to imagine the important of the slipper.

The two of his friends ran to them, three actually if you count that rabbit. Kurogane rolled his eyes. Syaoran and Mokona looked at the man carefully and realized the symbols of royal.

"I'm sorry for his accident, sir." The brown haired teen said with respect.

But the Grand Duke's face focused on the blonde. He noticed some surprise in the eyes of that man when he saw the slipper. Maybe…Well, it won't matter as long as this person was blond, right?

"For the sake of his royal highness, I require you to try this slipper" He demanded, making sure that the guards were behind him so he could call them if he need.

Fai's eyes widened, it's not like you can nearly break someones stuff and then you must wear it in every world. **What a strange country**. He thought. **Guess I must follow their culture.**

With a bright smile, Fai nodded and took the slipper from the Grand Duke's hand. He put his pale foot into the slipper and drew it on. To everyone surprise, it fitted him perfectly.

The Grand Duke dumbstruck while the guards around him gasped. Fai looked at the people with the confuse filled in his eyes.

"Uhm, sir?"

'Recovered' from the shock, the Grand Duke said to his guards

"We found her, I mean him. Take them to the palace."

The guards obeyed then stepped near him. But Kurogane stopped in front of Fai, his hands were already put on the sword and prepared for any attacks.

"We don't want to cause any harm. Follow us, please." One of them said

"And if we don't?" Fai smiled. His voice sound cheerful.

"I must follow the order of the Prince." The Grand Duke answered. "The Prince wants who can fitted the slipper at the palace."

"May I ask why?" Fai raised his eyebrow

"I think… I think I know why, Fai-san." Syaoran spoke up "We need to go with them first. I'll explain later."

"Oh…Okay" Fai said, knowing that Syaoran will never agree if there were any troubles or traps. He trusted the kid but can't help from nervous when he saw Syaoran's eyes. It looked … odd.

"Excellent. I'll report to the Prince. Can we get on the carriage?" Came the replied

After the group sat on their seat, a guard blew a trumpet. A sign that normal mean the fiancée of the prince appear. The villagers curiously look at the carriage, whispered loudly. The Grand Duke silenced thank for the fact they didn't see who was **that** person.

In the house not far from them, a beautiful girl shocked when she heard the sound of the trumpet.

"No, it's impossible. I am the one who…"

* * *

A/N: I read Tsubasa and Cinderella at the same time last week :) Somehow this idea appeared in my head then refused to go

Thanks a lots to spinzaku04 and KoHachiProductions for helped me with it


End file.
